The embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for mechanically stressing the channel of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor structure, to yield enhanced drive current.
A MOS transistor is the basic building block of digital, integrated circuit components such as processors and memory. The MOS transistor is often described as a three terminal device, with metal lines being provided to its source and drain semiconductor regions and its gate electrode. These lines are part of patterned, metal layers of an integrated circuit die and are insulated from each other via interlayer dielectrics. When used as a switch, the MOS transistor is “turned on” when its drive current in a so-called channel region, between its source and drain regions, is enabled via a voltage applied to its gate electrode.
One way to achieve faster switching of a MOS transistor is to design the device so that the mobility and velocity of its charge carriers in the channel region are increased. An appropriate type of stress in the channel region of an n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor is known to improve carrier mobility and velocity, which results in increased drive current for the transistor.
Tensile stress in a lateral direction may be obtained by forming a nitride etch stop layer inside the first layer of inter-layer dielectric (also referred to as ILD0) to create stress in the channel that lies directly below the etch stop layer. See Ito et al., “Mechanical Stress Effect of Etch-Stop Nitride and Its Impact on Deep Submicron Transistor Design”, IEDM-2001, pp. 433-436. To achieve increased drive current via increased carrier mobility and velocity, thicker nitride layers may be used to meet higher, specified stress levels. However, thicker nitride layers can present manufacturing difficulties as well as reliability concerns.
Another technique for obtaining tensile stress in a MOS transistor is to build the transistor structure in a silicon substrate that has been grown on top of a relaxed SiGe buffer layer. The buffer layer pulls the silicon layer above it, to induce tensile stress in the silicon layer. This structure, however, may require a relatively complex and expensive manufacturing process.
An intentionally recessed region is created in a region of semiconductor material that is to become part of a channel of a MOS transistor structure. A layer is created on a surface on the recessed region to induce tensile stress in the channel. Other embodiments are also described.